Bobogoobo
Images don't work because I don't feel like uploading them to this site. Trades DO NOT SEND ME ANY MESSAGES ABOUT TRADES. I have had a full trade set for 440 days. Extremely stable, obviously. I hjave only lost a trade once after it was completed, and that was due to an inactive nation being deleted. The trade was quickly replaced. Nuclear Weapons The nation of Bobogoobo purchased a Manhattan Project and its first nuclear weapon on December 25, 2008. This event was quite obviously caused to happen by the Cyber Nations Fate. Nukes on Christmas? What other explanation could you offer? Plus, I lost a trade a few months ago, and the members of the trade circle decided we would replace it with a Uranium trade. Then, TDO started a military preparedness program that involved buying MPs. Coincidence? I think not. Bobogoobo currently has 10 nuclear weapons. Nation History The nation of Bobogoobo was created on September 26, 2007. That was way back a little while after I got started on the Internet and was looking for more games to play. When I first tried to create this nation, it said registration was closed. That saddened me. I continued to check every day until finally, registration was open again. I proceeded to create my nation with hope of a peaceful existence, and as all new nations, received many recruitment messages. The one that stood out to me was the offer from The Democratic Order, with its offer of peace and a fun community. I remember deciding between TDO and other another alliance, maybe MHA or something, but eventually chose TDO. I went to the forums and posted an application. The next day I most likely had school, and afterwards, came home to find my application accepted. I set my AA to TDO and joined the Aqua Team, and went about changing my settings to the ones that were said to be the best. I immediately got in on the spamming, but was disappointed by the fact that spam posts were not counted. About a month or two after I joined, we moved to a new forum. Though I missed the dancing banana emoticon and petitioned to get it back without success, the new forums gave a bright background to my continuing time in TDO (and spam posts were counted). I dedicated myself to TDO. I had a lot of there with the fun community and everything, and quickly had the highest post count by far from all my spamming and was eventually crowned King of Spam. I am semi-retired now, but I do still spam sometimes, when I have time. Other than spamming, I was the Minster of Finance for several terms (two month periods). I used to work in the Secret Police and Messaging Team, and have for a while been involved in recruiting. I could not continue many of these duties due to being in high school where I board and thus do not want to access my nation for fear of losing it. My nation is one of the most precious things to me online. So, I now do the only job I can do without access to Cyber Nations, which is the Minister of Recruitment. I wish I could do more, but sometimes even this is too much as I have a lot of work to do. I am able to go home most weekends though and I have long vacations, in which I do some recruiting when I have free time. I was elevated to the Low Senate of The Democratic Order on November 13, 2007 (about 1.5 months after I joined). I quote King Chill in the announcement about it: "Bobogoobo...has been elevated to this position thanks to his unwavering dedication and his constant desire to help and improve the growth of the Order." This elevation made me very happy, and I made sure to continue to do as much as I could to justify their trust in me. Nostalgia/Bragging about how old I am When I joined TDO, there were 200 or less members. Now we are at about 470 and continue to grow. I have seen many elevations, including 3(?) to High Senate. I have met many people and seen many leave or disappear. I hope that one day they all will return. A special shoutout to Rychro Anrise and Tobbogon, who, as they know, have been some of my best companions throughout my time in TDO. Musings I think that the only reason I enjoy Cyber Nations so much, and the reason I continue to play it, is the awesome community I found in TDO. They cheer me up when I'm down, and have a constant fun mood even if they aren't feeling too well. Thanks everyone. I plan to stay in TDO for as long as possible. If I can stay until I'm 100 years old, awesome. This page is subject to change.